


Things Are Shaping Up

by janeyseymour



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: 2020 was a strange year, but it was working out for Jenna Hunterson.
Relationships: Jenna Hunterson/Jim Pomatter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Things Are Shaping Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had written this in the very beginning of April, but didn't decide to post it here until now. Have a lovely day!

2020 was only 3 months long, and it was already one of the weirdest years of Jenna Hunterson’s life. If you had told her that New Years Day she would have re-lit the fire that she had once had with a certain Dr. Jim Pomatter, began to date him, and was living happily with him and Lulu, she would tell you that you were crazy. 

If you had told her that 2020 would lead to a pandemic where her diner was less alive than she had ever seen, even before Old Joe’s passing, she would not believe you. But here she was, standing alone in the diner at 3:30. She had finished prepping a few pies for tomorrow’s slow rush when she heard the bell from the front ring. 

“I’m so sorry dear, but we’re just closing up right now. You can-” She heard the door to the kitchen swing open.

“Mama!” A five year old Lulu ran to hug her legs.

“Well hello there my darlin’ girl! How did you get here? Surely, you couldn’t have walked all the way from home by yourself!” Jenna joked, kneeling down to give her a quick hug and kiss.

“Oh Mama, you know I wouldn’t do that! Jim’s-” Jim walked into the kitchen. “-right there!”

“Hey hun. I’m just finishing up, and then we can head on out for the night.” Jenna stood from her kneeling position to peck his lips and smiled. 

“That’s fine. We just figured we would come say hi to Mama, didn’t we Lu?” Jim looked to Lulu.

“We did Mama! We really did!” Lulu giggled. “Jim will say it was all my idea, but I just know he wanted to come and see you!” 

“Well isn’t that sweet of you two!” Jenna picked up Lulu and cuddled her, peppering her face in kisses. She put her down and smiled warmly. “Alright you two, out of my kitchen! I just have to clean up a few things, and then I’ll be out front with a few slices of pies to take home. Okay?”

Jim and Lulu nodded and walked out hand in hand, Lulu animatedly speaking about all of the games the two of them were planning to play when they got home. Jenna watched the two of them as they left the kitchen. Wouldn’t it be lovely if everything would work out between Jim and Jenna? The two would get married, and hopefully have at least one child together. Jenna thought about their child with bright blue eyes and dark hair like Jim, knowing that Lulu would get along with her new brother or sister well. Jenna stopped in her tracks. 

“What are you thinking about this for, girl?” She shook her head at her thoughts. “It’s way too early to be thinking these kinds of things.” She quickly finished cleaning her area and untied her apron. Hanging it up on the way out to the front, she heard Jim and Lulu whispering from their favorite booth in the diner.

“No, Jim. This is serious!” Lulu whisper-yelled. 

“Okay, okay. Serious face, on.” Jim’s face went stony. 

“Are you and Mama gonna get married? Because if you do, I probably wouldn’t mind. Mama’s been a lot happier with you around, and it’s really nice. I kind of want a little sister too. Kayla’s mommy just had another baby, and Kayla loves her baby sister.” Lulu crossed her arms matter-of-factly. Jim looked shocked at the very upfront speech that Jenna’s daughter had just given him. For a five year old, she sure was observant. And upfront, likely a trait she picked up from Becky.

“Well...” Jim scratched the back of his head. “I think that in time, your mama and I could get married. I really like having the two of you around too.” 

Jenna smiled warmly at his response and was ready to make her presence known when she heard Lulu begin to whisper again. 

“Okay, so why don’t you just get married now?” 

“Well Lu, it isn’t always that simple. Your mama and I only started dating about three months ago and-”

“Well, you love her right?” 

“Of course I do. And I love you too.”

“So then marry her Jim. Mama and I love you too.”

“Can I let you in on a secret? You have to promise you can't tell Mama, or Aunt Becky, or even Aunt Dawn.” He held out his pinky.

“Cross my heart.” Lulu took her finger and crossed her heart as she took her other hand to intertwine her pinky with Jim’s.

“I want to marry your mama. I’m a lot happier with the two of you around too, and I’m going to do everything I can to be able to stay with you two for the rest of my life. I even have a ring picked out.” Jenna teared up at the thought of this and his commitment to her and her daughter so early on in their relationship.

“Jim!” Lulu yelled, eyes wide. Jenna figured this was a good time to walk to the counter and make her presence known. 

“Alright you guys. I have some pie to bring home for dessert tonight. Are you ready to head home?” The two nodded and began to stand from their booth as Jenna went towards the front to turn the open sign to closed. 

As the three ventured out into the parking lot to Jim’s car, Jenna looked back at the diner. Whatever this year had to throw at her business wise, she knew her home life was finally going to be okay. Maybe even complete. 


End file.
